Die lange Nacht
by Dennelayn
Summary: Dylans persönlicher Ausklang seines ersten Tages nach 303 Jahren Zwangsschlaf.


"Auf dich, alter Mann." Der Mann mit den breiten Schultern und deutlichen Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn saß allein in der Mannschaftsmesse und prostete seinem Spiegelbild zu, bevor er einen kräftigen Schluck der dunkelbraunen Flüssigkeit aus seinem Glas trank. "Ah..." Das Getränk brannte ihm in der Kehle, bevor es als Gefühl der Wärme im Bauch des einsamen Trinkers explodierte. Bevor er sich nachschenkte, blieb sein Blick an seinem Spiegelbild hängen. "Siehst gar nicht so schlecht aus - für 300 Jahre älter," murmelte er. "Dylan Hunt, der Dienstälteste Captain des Commonwealth." Als ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte klar wurde, verschwanden für einen Moment die Sorgenfalten, machten Platz für die Andeutung eines Lächelns.  
  
"Dylan?" Ein Zirpen kündigte an, dass Andromeda es für angebracht hielt, sich nach ihrem Captain zu erkundigen. "Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
  
In den 2 Jahren, die er auf der Andromeda verbracht hatte, hatte er sich an die Eigenarten ihrer Künstlichen Intelligenz gewöhnt. Zu diesen Eigenheiten gehörte überraschendes Auftauchen ebenso wie eine außergewöhnliche Fürsorge ihrem Captain gegenüber. Dylan setzte das Glas ab und korrigierte sich - in den 305 Jahren, die er auf dem Schiff verbracht hatte. Mehr oder weniger.  
  
"Danke, Andromeda. Aktiviere Privatspährenmodus."  
  
Allerdings hatte er sich noch nicht an den Ausdruck auf Andromedas zweidimensionalem Abbild gewöhnt, wenn sie eine Nanosekunde zögerte, um seinen Befehl auszuführen.  
  
"Wie Sie wünschen. Modus aktiviert." Die Lichtsäule ihres Hologramms zerfiel und zurück blieb das schummrige Zwielicht der Messe. Für Dylan war die Messe immer der Jahrmarkt der Andromeda gewesen, das Freizeit-Zentrum, der Ort, an dem sich seine Crew nach Ende ihrer jeweiligen Schicht getroffen hatte. Ein Ort, an dem gelacht und erzählt, gegessen und gefeiert wurde. Aus und vorbei. Der Schmerz, der ihn durchfuhr, als er an die 4.000 verlorenen Seelen dachte, die in seiner Erinnerung noch gestern dagewesen waren, sprang ihn heimtückisch und unvorbereitet an. 4.000 Seelen, das Beste, was die Bekannten Welten hervorgebracht hatten, vereint unter seinem Befehl auf dem Flaggschiff des Commonwealth. 4.000 Seelen, die ihm vertraut und für die er die Verantwortung übernommen hatte. Gerade jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, als würden sich die 4.000 körperlosen Seelen auf seinen Schultern vereinen und...  
  
"..-an? Dylan?"  
  
Wieder Andromeda.  
  
"Andromeda, sagte ich nicht ausdrücklich Privatsphäre?" Das kleine Schwanken in der Stimme verriet Dylans inneren Kampf.  
  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen." Andromedas feingeschnittene Gesichtszüge blickten von jedem Wandmonitor auf ihn herab. Diesmal hatte sie nicht ihr Hologramm geschickt.  
  
Das Wort Sorgen blieb bei Dylan hängen. Ein tiefer Atemzug, ein unmerkliches Straffen der ohnehin schon schlanken Gestalt, dann war er wieder ganz der Captain, der in allen Schiffs- und Lebenslagen der Überblick behält. "Um unsere..." Ein kleines Zögern. "neuen Freunde?" Vergessen war für den Moment der kleine Ärger darüber, dass sich Andromeda über seinen Wunsch, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, hinweg gesetzt hatte. Wenn die Bande von Treibgutsammlern, denen er seine Rückkehr ins Leben verdankte, ....  
  
"Nein." Andromedas Antwort beruhigte Dylan ein wenig und das Echo des Schmerzes über den Verlust seiner Mannschaft kehrte in sein Bewusstsein zurück. Trotzdem bemerkte er, wie wohltuend er Andromedas Gesellschaft empfand. Zudem gaben ihre Videoschirme dem Raum ein wohltuendes blaues Licht.  
  
"Was dann, Andromeda?" Dylan hatte den vagen Eindruck, dass die Künstliche Intelligenz - so absurd der Gedanke ihm auch erschien - sich einsam fühlte... das nächste Wort von Andromeda passte allerdings nicht zu diesem Eindruck.  
  
"Rhade."  
  
Dylans Spiegelbild zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. Volltreffer. So lässig wie möglich fuhr Dylan mit dem Zeigefinger über den Rand seines Whiskeyglases. Schade, wie kurz die Wärme in seinem Inneren gehalten hatte. Jetzt war ihm so kalt, als würde er schutzlos im Weltall treiben. Gaheris Rhade, der mit ihm 303 Jahren auf dem Command Deck verbracht hatte und doch in der Sekunde davor den größten Verrat an allen Idealen begangen hatte, an die Hunt jemals geglaubt hatte - am Commonwealth, der Freiheit, der Gleichheit und der Freundschaft. Sein Freund, getötet von Hunts eigener Forcelance.  
  
"Andromeda... vielleicht können wir diese einsilbigen Monologe mal bei Seite lassen."  
  
Keine Reaktion auf den Videoschirmen, nur das Beibehalten eines neutralen Gesichtsausdrucks und damit wieder einer jener Momente, an denen sich die Unvollkommenheit einer KI zeigte.  
  
"Was meinst du mit Du machst dir Sorgen und Rhade?"  
  
Erkennbar richtete sich Andromedas Aufmerksamkeit für Bruchteile einer Sekunde nach innen, auf die zahllosen Aufgaben, die sie wahrnahm - angefangen vom Lebenserhaltungssystem bis zum Suchen nach Downloadmöglichkeiten der Geschehnisse der letzten 303 Jahre - vorzugsweise aus den Datenbanken der Eureka Maru. Hatte deren streitbarer Captain eigentlich die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben? Aber der Nebengedanke blieb ein Nebengedanke, als Andromeda ihre Augen wieder auf ihn fokusierte.  
  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Captain und darum, wie Sie Rhade... entsorgen möchten."  
  
Einen Moment lang war sich Dylan nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Automatisch setzte er wieder dieses ungläubige Lächeln auf, mit dem er die meisten humanoiden Lebewesen über seinen wahren Gefühlszustand täuschen konnte. Aber dies war Andromeda, und damit der einzige echte Verbündete, den er noch hatte. Die einzige Verbündete, korrigierte er sich.  
  
Der KI mit dem Frauengesicht auf den Videoschirmen dauerte die Pause offensichtlich zu lange, denn sie fügte ausdrucklos hinzu. "Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn wie die Überreste von Feinden behandeln sollte." Was im Klartext geheißen hätte: über die Luftschleuse formlos ins Weltall entsorgen.  
  
Dylan Hunt begann eine unruhige Wanderung durch die Weite der Manschaftsmesse, Richtung Observation Deck. Die Augen der KI folgten ihm, während sie weitere interne Prozesse verfolgte, als das Schiff in relativer Nähe von einem Haufen Meteore passiert wurde. Automatisch korrigierte die KI die Lage des Schiffes, während sie sämtliche Kommunikationssignale aus dem benachbarten Sektor aufnahm, filterte, katalogisierte, übersetzte und speicherte sowie die Liste mit den Reparaturen im Nanosekundenrhythmus verlängerte. Ein winziger Bruchteil ihres Bewusstseins nahm die Silhouette ihres Captains dunkel und groß vor den erleuchteten Displays wahr, tastete ihn automatisch nach Veränderungen ab und zeichnete seine Atem- und Pulsfrequenz auf. Routine auf einem Kriegsschiff, auf dem das Wohl und Wehe der Mannschaft unter Umständen von der Fitness ihres Captains abhing.  
  
Scheinbar ziellos streifte Dylan durch die Messe, schob hier einen Stuhl unter einen Tisch und hob dort im Vorbeigehen ein seit 303 Jahren auf dem Boden liegendes Glas auf, bis er schließlich vor einer Tischgruppe am hinteren Ende der Messe anhielt. Auf einem der kleinen Tisch standen Figuren spielbereit auf einem Spielbrett. Wie oft hatte er mit Gaheris hier gesessen und eine Art von Schach gespielt - er, Dylan, mit den weißen Steinen, Gaheris wie in düsterer Vorahnung mit den schwarzen. 303 Jahre waren seit ihrer letzten Partie vergangen und wie auf dem Spielbrett, so hatte Rhade auch im wirklichen Leben ihre letzte Schlacht verloren. Auch wenn die Nietzscheaner erfolgreich den Commonwealth zerstört hatten, dieser eine Nitzscheaner hatte alles verloren. "Warum, Gaheris?" Dylan nahm seinen weißen Startstein und schloss ihn in seiner Faust ein, bis seine eigenen Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft in seinen Handteller gruben.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Schon gut, Andromeda." Dylan lockerte seine Faust, ohne den Spielstein aus der Hand zu verlieren. Mit der anderen zog er das Oberteil seiner 300 Jahre alten, weinroten Uniform zurecht. "Andromeda, ich ordne hiermit nach dem Commonwealth Protokoll die Standardzeremonie für im Kampf gefallene Offiziere für Lt. Commander Gaheris Rhade an." Die Entschlossenheit verlieh seiner Stimme Kraft. "Observation Deck in 10 Minuten. Private Zeremonie nur für Crewmitglieder." Dylan drehte sich um in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Aye, Captain. Ich bestätige..."  
  
"Lass' gut sein, Andromeda. Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe." Dylan warf den Spielstein in die Höhe, fing ihn wieder und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. "Und das nächste Mal, wenn ich dich um Privatsphäre bitte, ist das ein Befehl." Sein Tonfall strafte die harschen Worte Lügen, aber es reichte, um Andromeda zu einer erneuten Bestätigung zu veranlassen.  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
Die Tür schloss sich bereits wieder hinter Captain Hunt.  
  
Andromeda imitierte ihren Captain, indem sie eine Augenbraue leicht hochzog, dann verschwand ihr Gesicht von den Videoschirmen. Tief im Innern des Schiffes machte sich ein Android auf den Weg, den Körper von Gaheris Rhade in eine Beerdigungskapsel zu legen, die Kapsel mit dem Banner des Commonwealth zu versiegeln und in den Abschusskanal zu laden. Ein stummer Erledigungsbefehl ging von dem schwarz mattierten Android an die KI des Schiffes, während 10 Decks darüber ein sichtlich aufgewühlter Captain durch die Gänge seines leeren Schiffes stürmte...  
  
... und nicht auf seinen Weg achtete, bis er an einer der Gangkreuzungen beinahe mit jemandem zusammenprallte, der um diese Zeit ebenfalls schlaflos unterwegs war.  
  
"Autsch! Können Sie eigentlich nicht aufpassen?!"  
  
Captain Beka Valentine rieb sich die Stelle am Oberarm, die mit Dylans Ellbogen in Kontakt gekommen war. Übertrieben, wie Dylan befand.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Captain Valentine, dass ich auch nachts auf meinem Schiff unterwegs bin." Seine Worte klangen harscher als beabsichtigt, aber nichts kam ihm ungelegener als eine Begegnung mit einer für ihn Fremden, gerade jetzt. Er hatte nur kurz auf dem Weg zum Observation Lounge einen Abstecher in sein Quartier machen wollen. Die Uniform, die er seit 300 Jahren trug, schien an ihm wie nasses Leinen zu hängen, besonders dort, wo das Blut von Gaheris klebte.  
  
Trotzdem schaffte es Dylan, sich auf sein Gegenüber zu konzentrieren, die wuscheligen blonden Haare, die schlanke, schwarzgekleidete Gestalt - und auch die vollen Lippen, zwischen denen die Zahnreihen weiß hervorblitzten, als Valentine in etwa im gleichen humorlosen Tonfall konterte. "Unser Schiff - schon vergessen?"  
  
"Unser Schiff - richtig. Bis morgen früh." In Erinnerung daran, dass es im Weltall keinen Morgen oder Abend gab, fügte er hinzu. "Später." Hunt nickte und ließ Beka Valentine auf dem Gang stehen.  
  
Beka krauste die Stirn und sah hinter Dylan her. Irgendetwas war seltsam an diesem Dylan Hunt. Andererseits - gab es etwas Normales an einem Menschen, der die letzten 303 Jahre im Ereignishorizont eines Schwarzen Lochs festgesessen hatte, und der nach der Rettung einen lebenden Anachronismus darstellte? Die alte Uniform, der militärische Umgangston, aber auch die lange verlorenen Ideale - alles an ihm war seltsam. Und erst sein Schiff! Wäre es eine Frau aus Fleisch und Blut, Beka wäre sofort eifersüchtig gewesen auf die seltsame Beziehung zwischen Dylan Hunt und Andromeda. Diese Harmonie, die die beiden ausstrahlten, das bedingungslose Vertrauen, das Beka bereits in wenigen Situationen erlebt hatte - Dinge, die Beka in ihrem eigenen Leben nicht oft gesehen hatte. Natürlich vertraute sie ihrer eigenen Crew, aber nicht immer ohne Vorbehalte. Natürlich stritt sie sich nicht den ganzen Tag mit irgendwelchen Leuten, aber das war etwas anderes als Harmonie. Warum schlief der Kerl eigentlich nicht nach 303 Jahren? Beka gab ihrer Valentine'schen Neugier nach und folgte Dylan, dessen feste Schritte laut genug durch die langen, menschen- und crewleeren Gänge hallten. Vor seinem Quartier hielt sie inne. Also doch schlafen... ihr Interesse erlosch genauso schnell, wie es aufgeflackert war, und sie schlenderte ziellos weiter. Fremde Umgebungen machten sie stets nervös, selbst wenn diese Umgebung vielleicht ihre neue Heimat werden würde - oder vielleicht gerade deshalb. Der Rest ihrer eigenen Crew hatte sich bereits vor Stunden auf die Maru zurück gezogen, aus dem gleichen Unsicherheitsgefühl heraus, das auch Beka zu ihrem mitternächtlichen Streifzug verleitet hatte. Beka musste sich korrigieren, als sie an Tyr dachte - ihn zählte sie nicht zu ihrer Crew; der Nitzeschaner musste erst noch beweisen, auf wessen Seite er zu stehen gedachte. Solange er davon ausgehen konnte, auf der Andromeda die geeigneten Mittel zu finden, seinen eigenen Absichten - falls er sich auf solche festlegen würde! - durchzusetzen, ging von ihm keine originäre Gefahr aus.  
  
Beka Valentine änderte bei ihrem Streifzug noch ein paar Mal die Richtung, dann fand sie eine Tür mit der Aufschrift "Observation Deck". Ein paar Minuten allein mit den Sternen konnten nicht schaden, ebenso wenig wie ein paar Stunden Schlaf danach. Beka trat vor die Tür...  
  
****************************  
  
"Dylan, Captain Valentine steht draußen. Soll ich die Tür verriegeln ?"  
  
Hunt strich eine Strähne seines dunkelblonden Haares aus der Stirn. Er war unbewaffnet und genauso fühlte er sich in diesem Moment auch. Nach ihrer Begegnung in den Gängen des Schiffes hatte er sich umgezogen und trug nun einen schwarzen Pullover mit Stehkragen ohne Rangabzeichen. Er war genau mit Ablauf seiner Zeitvorgabe von 10 Minuten im Observation Deck aufgetaucht und wollte sich stumm von seinem ehemaligen Freund verabschieden. Im Hintergrund lief die Ouvertüre zu "Nitzscheans Nexus", der offiziellen Nitzscheanischen Hymne. Der damaligen offiziellen Hymne. Der Verlust von 300 Jahren würde ihn irgendwann wahnsinnig machen, aber nicht jetzt, beschloss Dylan und schüttelte als Zeichen für Andromeda den Kopf. Die Strähne rutschte wieder in die Stirn.  
  
Leise zischend öffnete sich die Tür und Beka betrat vorsichtig den Raum. Der Klang der Musik ließ sie stutzen und nach dem ersten Schritt anhalten. Mit einem Blick sah sie, das sie in irgendetwas reingeplatzt war. Opernmusik, gedämpftes Licht, schwarze Kleidung - und auf dem Display leuchteten die Worte "Burial Ceremony in memory of Lt. Commander Gaheris Rhade" in Rot auf dunkelblauem Hintergrund. Darunter blinkte "Capsule launched". Schwer zu übersehen für jemanden wie Beka, deren Überleben bereits von kleineren Kleinigkeiten abgehangen hatte. Vor dem Hauptmerkmal des Observation Decks, der Scheibe zum All, sah sie einen zigarrenförmigen Gegenstand träge durchs All driften. Sie hatte genug Raumschiffbeerdigungen gesehen, um nicht zu wissen, was hier vor sich ging.  
  
"Oh, störe ich?"  
  
"Ja." - "Nein."  
  
Die Antworten von Andromeda und ihrem menschlichen Captain kamen gleichzeitig.  
  
"Dies ist eine private Zeremonie," fügte das Frauengesicht auf dem Videoschirm über dem Glasfenster zum All hinzu. Beka hätte ihre halbe Musiksammlung gewettet, dass die KI verärgert klang.  
  
"Ok, ok, habe verstanden. Ich störe." Beka hob abwehrend die Hände, als sie auf Andromedas Kommentar einging und drehte sich bereits um.  
  
"Andromeda, wir wollen nicht unhöflich sein. Musik leiser." Die Hintergrundmusik wurde noch leiser - wofür Beka dankbar war, da es sich um eine Art Marsch handelte und außerdem konnte sie so aus Dylan Hunts Stimme besser hören, was gerade in ihm vorging. Wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, erlebte sie gerade seinen ersten normalen Moment - ein Mensch, der müde war und Abschied nahm. Nicht nur von seinem Freund, den sie nur als Leiche auf dem MedDeck gesehen hatte, sondern auch von seinem alten Leben.  
  
"Miss Valentine?"  
  
Ohne zu murren nahm Beka zur Kenntnis, dass Dylan auf den Captain verzichtet hatte. Sie drehte sich wieder zurück und schaffte es einen Moment lang, erst zu denken und dann zu sprechen. "Möchten Sie, dass ich gehe?" Lag ihre Zurückhaltung an Dylan?  
  
"Nein. Bleiben Sie - bitte."  
  
Auf dem Videoschirm erlosch das Gesicht von Andromeda, während der Schriftzug weiterhin in rot pulsierte. Dylan nahm Andromedas Reaktion zur Kenntnis und beschloss, in einer ruhigen Minute mit ihr unter vier Augen darüber zu sprechen. Es durfte nicht von vornherein Schwierigkeiten zwischen der KI und ihrer neuen Crew geben.  
  
Durch das Erlöschen der Videoschirme kamen die Sterne jenseits des Fensters erst richtig zur Geltung, dass Beka einen Moment abgelenkt war und instinktiv näher an das Fenster herantrat. Mit dem bloßen Auge war die Kapsel fast nicht mehr erkennbar. Der Anblick der Sterne und Planeten war - obwohl eigentlich Gewohnheit - genau das, wofür sie lebte.  
  
"Miss Valentine..." Dylans Stimme klang aus seiner Ecke leise an Bekas Ohr, trotz der Hintergrundmusik.  
  
"Beka", verbesserte sie ihn ohne darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Dylan holte Luft und begann nochmals. "Dann also - Beka... Sehen Sie, das ist alles - nicht leicht. Weder für Sie noch für mich. Ich verabschiede mich gerade von dem letzten Freund, der mir aus meinem... alten Leben geblieben ist."  
  
"Schöner Freund, Captain Hunt. Er hat versucht, Sie umzubringen." Autsch, Valentine, schalt sie sich selbst, und fügte hinzu. "Sorry, Captain. Ist mir so rausgerutscht. Es tut mir Leid. Ist eine Angewohnheit von mir..." Sie brach ab. Es war nicht ihr Territorium, nicht ihr Schiff, nicht ihre Trauer.  
  
"Entschuldigung akzeptiert."  
  
Mehr fühlte sie als dass sie es hörte, wie Dylan aus dem Dunkel neben sie an die Scheibe trat. Die Hintergrundmusik verhinderte, dass die folgende Gesprächspause für Beka oder für Dylan peinlich wurde. Beka konzentrierte sich auf die Musik und fragte sich, ob es in den Datenbanken der Andromeda wohl auch Stücke gab, die ihr noch in ihrer Sammlung fehlten... dann wanderten ihre Gedanken von der Musik über die Ereignisse des Tages hin zu dem Mann mit der Statur eines griechischen Gottes neben ihr. Dylan Hunt. Würde er es tatsächlich schaffen, das Commonwealth der Bekannten Welten wieder herzustellen?  
  
Dylan hing ebenfalls seinen Gedanken nach. Gaheris hätte sein Trauzeuge sein sollen... nur ein paar Tage noch, und er hätte sein geliebte Sarah endlich heiraten und glücklich leben können bis ans Ende ihrer beider Tage... zu den 4.000 Seelen seiner Crew, die ihm immer noch auf den Schultern lasteten, kam die Erkenntnis, dass er auch sein Glück verloren hatte. Und das alles auf Grund des Verrats des Mannes, dessen Sarg er mit den Augen verfolgte, bis er in der unendlichen Schwärze des Alls verschwunden war. "Ruhe in Frieden, Gaheris." Gaheris war tot, und er, Dylan Hunt, lebte. Das musste als Trost fürs erste reichen.  
  
"Trinken Sie einen Whiskey mit mir?", fragte Dylan und drehte sich zu Beka um. "Ab morgen kümmere ich mich dann um das neue Commonwealth. Und übrigens - nennen Sie mich Dylan." 


End file.
